<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five Feet Apart by demonmadej</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658945">Five Feet Apart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonmadej/pseuds/demonmadej'>demonmadej</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Will Byers, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will Byers Needs a Hug, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:44:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonmadej/pseuds/demonmadej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a very short drabble</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Byers/Mike Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Five Feet Apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this a long time ago so forgive me if it's bad</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will’s heart was racing faster and faster as he heard Mike bring up Eleven once again. Dustin had told him everything about Eleven and her time in Hawkins and Mike. </p><p>He spilled more than he ever had about what it was like being in the Upside Down. And the only words that Mike could think of to say almost brought him to tears as much as it angered him.</p><p>“Eleven would.”</p><p>Will’s small hands were clenched into fists. He didn’t care one bit if Eleven would understand. He just wanted Mike to understand. To be there for him.</p><p>Will finally snapped. “Would she though? Would she understand? Well that’s just great news. Maybe the next time I take a stroll to the Upside Down or she takes a quick trip here, we can have a long and deep discussion about how much she just understands me. But maybe, just maybe for now you are the only thing I have. You could just try to understand me.” </p><p>Will didn’t even notice the hot tears running down his face until Mike’s hand was cupping one of his cheeks, wiping the tears gently away with his thumb. Then, he leaned in quickly and connected their lips.</p><p>The kiss was over as fast as it had begun. Will started at Mike, in confusion and disbelief, both boy’s faces dark red.</p><p>“I-m sorry, I-” Mike stopped, shaking his head, getting up from the couch, walking to the door and leaving, letting it shut behind him.</p><p>The loud noise snapped Will out of his shock, and he was up and following Mike outside a moment later.</p><p>“Mike!” he shouted, letting the door close behind him and following his best friend. Mike stopped when he hear Will’s voice behind him and turned around to face him.</p><p>They were five feet apart.</p><p>“Will…” he sighed, stepping forward.</p><p>Four feet.</p><p>“M-mike-t-that y-you were my first k-kiss. You can’t just do that and then leave!”</p><p>Three feet.</p><p>“Can I be your second?” Mike asked, his voice quiet.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Two feet.</p><p>“Can I be your second…kiss?” Mike repeated, his voice still quiet. As soon as Will nodded, he closed the gap between them and kiss Will once again. </p><p>“I’m always gonna be here for you. I’m sorry I’ve been such a bad friend…” Mike said, pulling away and resting his forehead against Will’s.</p><p> Will’s arms wrapped around the taller boy’s waist, and hugged him tight. Mike hugged the smaller boy back, his arms around him protectively.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>